


Adventures and Stories

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, baccanoweek, probably the shortest one I had written for this at least so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a couple, who just never seems to be too far from adventure, and always have a lot of stories to tell, it doesn't even matter who is the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Baccanoweek Day 3: Story

Sometime in 2006, somewhere in Japan, a man and a woman were talking excitedly in a half-dark place.

“Hey, Isaac!”

“What is it, Miria?”

“Our new friends are very quiet aren’t they?”

“Hmm, you are right, Miria. I wonder what is the reason?”

“They might be bored!”

“Oooh that’s probably right! We should entertain them, Miria!”

“That’s right! But what should we do?”

“Hmmm… I know! We should tell them a story!”

“That’s right Isaac! A story! And adventurous story!”

“A funny story!”

“A tearjerking story!”

The couple got very excited, as usual - although it was still very, very new for the two small children sitting next to their lights, in front of the couple.

“Um… you should maybe start by telling us how do you know Japanese this well?”

It was the girl who asked it, with the boy still looking kind of nervous over this whole situation.

“Oh, we were thaught by a friend!”

“An old friend! He’s Japanese so he could teach us!”

“But that’s not really an interesting story, is it, Isaac?”

“No, Miria, it isn’t. Although Yaguruma-sama surely has a lot of secrets!”

“...sama…?” the boy muttered questioningly, but he got no response.

“Who knows? Maybe he is a secret martial arts master!”

“But that’s not really a secret, Isaac! He thought Firo how to fight!”

“That’s perfectly right, Miria! But a real master never gives out their secrets! Like Momotaro! He never gave out his fighting secrets!”

“...the oni-fighting peach boy from the folk tales…?” the boy was getting more and more confused.

“I see, Isaac! Like Abraham Lincoln’s secret vampire-hunting skills!”

“Exactly like that, Miria!”

The two kids exchanged looks, before looking back at the couple, and it was the girl who spoke again.

“I thought you two wanted to tell us stories!”

“Right! She is right, Isaac! We can’t fail in our storytelling duties!”

“That’s absolutely correct Miria! We didn’t fail in storytelling before, we can’t fail now!”

The two of them hummed, looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and went on a long, rapid-fire english discussion about which the two kids had no idea about. They were still only seven year olds, after all, they didn’t learn other languages yet, apart from some simple words from babysitters. Including those weird young adults from Tokyo.

The boy was pretty sure that the words they were taught were not really appropriate, so he usually didn’t say them at all, unless the two of them were alone.

Sure remembered them though.

(Another reason he became sure of this knowledge was that the couple didn’t say any of those words at all. Somehow Isaac and Miria didn’t strike the boy as being the types who’d say inappropiate stuff.)

“Right! We have decided to tell you a tale!”

“A tale of adventure!”

“And love!”

“And drama!”

“Explosions!”

“Kidnappings!”

“Uh… I don’t know how it is said in Japanese, but the place where you can brew alcohol! Without anyone knowing it! In secret!”

That wasn’t a word the two seven-year-old Japanese kids knew either, not even in Japanese, they likely had no idea yet that the Prohibition was ever a thing in America.

Oh well, the couple didn’t stop to explain, and the kids didn’t ask either.

“We’re gonna tell you a story of separation, and love and friendship! And reunions! Tears and laughter and hugs!”

 

The story was disjointed, and definitely not true, as after they got back home, they Googled Alcatraz, and found it had long since been closed.

Oh well. The story was interesting, as much as they could understand from it.

The parts with the giant baby were quite confusing.

 

“Why were you here in the gold mines in the first place?”

The boy asked, while the four of them were walking out from the mines later, their flashlights showing the way out.

“Hm? Looking for gold, of course!”

“As Isaac said! Just like Stinky Pete!”

“...isn’t Stinky Pete is from Toy Story…?” the boy muttered, but the girl gently nudged him between the ribs with her elbow to shut him up.

“We were looking for gold before!”

“So we tried again!”

“Still no gold, though…”

“Yeah…” the girl nodded understandingly. “This mine closed earlier this year. Others are still open, though, you should try them. There are more mines in Sado. Not sure they’ll let you in just like that, though.”

“Oh well. We might do something else! We could sail the seas! What do you think, Miria?”

“What a great idea, Isaac! We could be pirates!”

“Yes! The most fearsome pirates in the world! We rob all the rich people who got their yachts on other people’s suffering, and give them to poor children!”

“Isaac, you are so smart!”

Then the planning of their pirate adventure shifted to English again, so the kids just followed them quietly, letting them lost in their own discussion.

Of course once they got outside - and before the boy could really lose himself in imagining the scolding he’s gonna get for sneaking into a closed mine, Isaac turned around, and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder - meanwhile Miria put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, and the two adults had their other arms wrapped around each other.

“You know, we have to go on our own ways now…”

“But I’m sure that… uhhhh, Miria what are their names?”

“I don’t know, Isaac! We forgot to ask!”

“Oh no! We are horrible!”

“Please forgive us!”

The girl smiled and shook her head.

“It’s okay. My name is Kanae. And he’s Seiichi.”

The couple’s face had fallen when they realised they didn’t know the kids’ names - but now their smiles were back right away.

“Alright then! Kanae and Seiichi! I have a feeling you two will have a lot of adventures together!”

“Yeah! Be brave!”

“Be bold!”

“Be Bruce Wayne!”

“Can you  _ be  _ Bruce Wayne, Miria?”

“I don’t know! They can try!”

“Right! You can never know if you don’t try!”

The girl - Kanae - laughed.

“Don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll have a lot of adventures together, right, Seiichi?”

And Seiichi smiled, even though there was a worried look in his eyes.

“Right.”

“That’s the spirit!” Isaac clapped Seiichi in the back so enthusiastically he almost fell over. “Be brave, be adventurous, stay together, and once you’ll be our age, you can be the ones telling stories to adventurous young children.”

 

Then the two pairs parted ways, waving to each other, before disappearing.

Both pairs just walked towards their own future adventures.

To the stories yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
